Camera cranes are often used in the motion picture and television industries to position and maneuver cameras. Camera cranes typically have a crane arm supported on a base, with a camera platform at one end of the arm, and a counterweight at the other end. The crane arm can be pivoted by hand to raise and lower the camera, and also to pan to the left or right side. A leveling system is often included to maintain the camera platform in a level orientation.
With the advent of remote controlled television and motion picture cameras, filming can be achieved without a camera operator sitting behind the camera. Rather, the camera operator can remain on the ground while the remotely controlled camera is suspended on a crane arm. This allows for more versatile camera positioning. For example, the remotely controlled camera can be positioned at locations where it would be too time consuming, difficult or dangerous to place a traditional camera and operator. Accordingly, there is a need for camera crane arms to match the versatility of remote camera systems.
Due to the variety, and occasionally difficult accessibility of filming locations, the camera crane arm should advantageously be portable and lightweight. On the other hand, the arm must be rigid enough, when assembled, to resist bending and sagging, and to avoid excessive whipping motion on the camera during movement. While various camera crane arms have been used successfully in the past, there remains a need for an improved camera crane arm to meet the needs of the television and motion picture industries.